


Why Are You Like This?

by sonicsora



Series: The Techopath and Spider [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Humor, Peter and Harley are twins, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: Harley had a need, a need to break every game he plays. All Peter can do is visibly cringe as Harley turns every simulator game into a horrifying experience.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker
Series: The Techopath and Spider [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522520
Kudos: 14





	Why Are You Like This?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinkerSpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinkerSpark/gifts).



> Written for a friend on request. We were joking that Josh from 'Lets Game It Out' is just... Harley. Go check out his channel if you wanna see the level of horrifying destruction he does to video games,
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/c/LetsGameItOut

"Why are you playing the game like this?" 

The incredulity in Peter's voice makes Harley cackle a little as he spawns another dozen barrels over the landscape. The bright yellow barrels bounce across the grass in-game in a comical manner. Peter clicks his teeth together uncertainly as he tries to understand what exactly Harley is trying to accomplish.

"Okay, the real question is why wouldn't I play a game like this?" 

"Because you're literally killing your computer." The brunette points out with a grimace as the more barrels that tumble down just make the frame rate drop even further. It isn't the worst Harley has done, but his computer is definitely making some unholy noises. 

"It's not a slide show yet, so it's fine," Harley says dismissively, starting to arrange the barrels on the screen into a shape. "I'm going to have a radioactive zoo, so it needs to look the part." 

"...Why a radioactive zoo?" 

"See, you don't understand the big questions here, Pete." Harley snaps several barrels together, slowly building what Peter was guessing was a skull shape on the map. He didn't want to assume given his brother's penchant for dramatics. "Why shouldn't I build a radioactive zoo? Who wouldn't want to see animals irradiated and join them melting mass of flesh?" 

Peter just squints at his twin, quiet for a long moment before speaking. "You know, if you said that in front of any of our parents they'd try to get you medicated." It was a common enough joke when anyone saw how much digital human or animal suffering Harley inflicted in-game. Peter couldn't completely disagree given his brother was trying to melt zoo animals with humans.

"I'd like to see them try." Harley says breezily as he finishes building the skull shape out of barrels on the map. Peter had been correct about that much at least. He starts working on setting a couple animal cages up over the barrels on precarious dirt acloves. Peter loses count of how many elephants are there by the time they get past ten. "You're gonna be if Dad actually walks by and sees you playing like this." 

"Psh." Harley waves the words off as he buys elephants in-game. He starts setting them up in the pens, before switching to some digging tools on the UI bar. "Think some elephants dropping would make the barrels explode?" 

"That is not even the worst sentence you've said today," Peter answers just a little dryly. He watches Harley start digging before a question pops out of his mouth. "Wouldn't you want to open the zoo first-?" Usually, Harley made things as complicated and computer breaking as possible.

Harley pauses, eyes widening as he quickly shifts to a different UI on the screen. "Pete, you're a _genius_." 

Peter opens and closes his mouth as he realizes he's aided in this crime. He waves his hands frantically, trying to dissuade his twin. "Shit. I take it back!" 

"No takebacks!" Harley says quickly as his attention shifts back to the screen. He opens the zoo, letting a crowd filter in before dutifully dropping several elephants down onto the barrels and crowd proper. The ensuing explosion in-game crashes the game entirely. Harley just cracks up into a full laughing fit as Peter cradles his face in his hands. 

It takes Harley a bit of time to actually calm down from his cackling to try to boot up the game. He leans his elbow against his desk, grinning. 

"Pretty sure that save is toast, so, radioactive zoo part two needs to happen." Harley muses as he watches the game's loading screen pop up. He leans back in his chair, looking over at his twin seated next to him. The blonde grins at the way Peter is scrunching his nose in displeasure. "Think I should try Giraffe bombs this time?" 

"l think you should build a normal zoo, but I feel like that's going to be ignored," Peter states just a little dryly back, though he has yet to move from his spot next to his brother. In theory, he could leave the room and pretend this isn't happening. Yet, he's still here invading his twin's space as Harley builds another zoo. He stretches his legs out across his brother’s lap, which just makes Harley chuckle slightly. 

“Normal zoos? _Boring_.” Harley scoffs audibly. “Only plebs want to make a normal zoo. Where is my drama? My misery? My action!?”

Peter rolls his eyes. "You are... so weird." 

“Harley? Are you breaking another game-?” Tony’s voice calls from the hallway. Their parent’s timing startles a laugh out of Peter as Harley awkwardly covers the screen with his hands as he glances back in the direction of his bedroom door. 

“I’m pleading the fifth, old man!”


End file.
